Guilt
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Soalnya, Takasugi itu dilihat darimanapun terlalu tinggi buat Shinpachi... Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda polos tersebut. / for #TakashinEvent / #TalesOf10&12 / and Happy Birthday Shinpachi!


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Guilt © takanashi misaki

 **.**

For #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12

[Mythology] Icarus' Wings

 **.**

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there.

You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

* * *

Kalau ada rumor sinting yang mengatakan bahwa Shinpachi selamanya dikekang oleh angka delapan, sekarang juga pemuda berkacamata itu sangat ingin menggorok orang yang menyebarkannya. Demi Dewa _Cheesecake_ , ia rela menukarkan keperawanannya demi angka itu saat ini—dan syukur-syukur sampai ia lulus SMA nanti.

"Empat! Empat! Empat! Yang ini malah minus empat!"

Ginpachi melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, memijat keningnya dengan frustrasi. "Aku baru tahu mitos 'orang berkacamata itu pintar' sekarang benar-benar hanya sekedar mitos, Shinpachi- _kun_ ," ucapnya, membuka bungkus permen.

Yang diceramahi kicep.

"Aku tahu kelas tiga memang memberikan tekanan yang berat—tapi nilai minus empat itu rekor, lho."

Kedua tangan terkepal, ia menunduk, tidak berani memandang Ginpachi.

"Kok enggak sekalian minus delapan aja? Namamu kan ada delapannya, tuh."

 _Nama_ sensei _juga ada delapannya, tapi sampai sekarang jumlah ceweknya mana ada sebiji_. Menelan _tsukkomi_ sekuat tenaga, Shinpachi gondok.

"Aku tahu kadang-kadang Tatsuma geblek itu kalau ngasih nilai suka kelewat jujur, tapi yang beneran aja? Yah, aku memang nggak hapal mati teori optik fisis, tapi tetap saja masih bisa ngerti mana nyambung esai tentang kisi difraksi dijawab pakai rumus transversal. Mau kamu cari sampai jenggotan di liang kubur juga enggak bakal ketemu jawabannya, Shinpachi- _kun_."

Ah, mana mungkin sekarang bilang dia salah belajar? Bisa-bisa kewarasan otaknya semakin dinistakan.

Ginpachi menggaruk kepalanya, dan meletakkan kembali kertas ulangan Shinpachi. Mau menegur Tatsuma yang kelewatan memberi nilai, nyalinya hilang begitu melihat sendiri jawaban Shinpachi. Tanda silang berwarna merah mencoret hampir sepertiga kertas, dengan angka '-4' diberi bulatan di pojok kanan atas. Memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia menghela napas.

"Yang jelas. Aku nggak bisa memberi saran lain untukmu selain buru-buru mencari bantuan, Shinpachi- _kun_. Ujian Nasional sudah di depan mata, belajar yang benar. Sudah, pulang sana. Kelamaan ngurung bocah suram kayak kamu, aku nggak mau mendadak ada jamur tumbuh di ruangan ini," menggerakkan tangannya seolah menggusah, Ginpachi memutar kursinya, kembali menghadap meja.

Menggumamkan terimakasih—yang dibumbui makian dan umpatan di dalam hati—Shinpachi menyambar kertas ulangannya. Begitu jaraknya dari Ginpachi sudah cukup jauh, ia meremas keempat kertas ulangan itu menjadi bulatan kecil dan menjejalkannya dalam kantong.

(berdesakan dengan hasil ulangan lain yang lebih dulu berhasil disembunyikannya)

Meraih kenop pintu, Shinpachi membukanya dengan kasar. Masa bodoh, jebol saja sekalian.

"Oi," mendadak terdengar sapaan. Shinpachi menoleh, dan hidungnya terbentur tasnya sendiri. "Kalau pintunya kenapa-napa, urusannya nanti sama Kepsek kribo itu, bego."

Berdiri di samping pintu ruang guru, Takasugi Shinsuke bersandar santai pada dinding. Sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana, sedang kemejanya yang berwarna merah—jelas bukan seragam sekolah—tampak mencolok bila dibandingkan dengan _gakuran_ hitamnya yang tidak dikancingkan. Bukan sekali ini Shinpachi membatin apa motivasi pemuda yang diduga mengidap _chuunibyou_ abadi ini mengenakan kemeja bebas berlengan panjang di balik _gakuran_. Toh sama-sama panas. Kalau mau sok _rebellious,_ penampilan setengah-setengah ini malah sebetulnya lebih pantas ditertawakan. Kecuali mungkin sebetulnya ia murid baik-baik, namun kemeja putihnya terseret arus sungai waktu dicuci, nah, itu beda urusan.

"Ngapain bengong? Pemandangannya bisa dinikmatin sambil jalan," menggoyangkan tas Shinpachi, Takasugi berkata dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Baik, baik," meraih tasnya, Shinpachi berjalan di sisi Takasugi—dibilang 'di sisi', mungkin lebih tepat dibilang 'di sisi kanan, berjarak satu setengah langkah'. Jarak ideal untuk menggambarkan majikan dan budak yang kebetulan jalan-jalan ke pasar, melihat-lihat budak lain untuk dikoleksi.

"Eh, Takasugi- _sama_ lewat, tuh!"

" _Oh my God_ , kamera mana kamera?!"

"Aaahng, sore-sore gini kok bisa tetep ganteng, sih?"

"Ih, itu yang buluk di sebelahnya minggir dulu kek!"

"Yaelah, ntar di- _crop_ aja susah amat, sih? Ini mukanya mumpung lagi ganteng-gantengnya, tau!"

"Ah, emang kapan Takasugi- _sama_ pernah enggak ganteng? Keringatan aja malah tambah seksi!"

Nah, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Shinpachi sengaja mengambil jarak, bisik-bisik itulah jawabannya. Ah, coba kalau ada yang paham Shinpachi sudah memberikan _spot_ yang pas untuk pada _fangirls_ memotret pujaannya dengan latar belakang matahari senja.

"Oi," Takasugi berputar, menatap Shinpachi dengan aneh. "Ngapain jalannya lambat-lambat?"

" _OMG_! Berhenti! Takasugi- _sama_ berhenti!"

"Itu tangannya menjulur gitu—astaga! Foto! Foto!"

"Eh, kameranya buruan! Aku juga mau foto!"

"T-Takasugi- _san_?" Shinpachi gagap, berusaha mencerna pemandangan di depan matanya. Ya ampun, walaupun dia tidak termasuk salaah satu yang rela memerkosa dompetnya demi _premium gold membership card_ kelompok pemuja Takasugi Shinsuke, kedua mata Shinpachi—yang dibantu dengan lensa minus empat—masih bisa mendefinisikan gerakan yang didemonstrasikan Takasugi sekarang sangat _mengundang_.

Ini alasan yang tidak disengaja; memberikan asupan pose yang jelas bisa membuat cewek manapun menggelinjang. Seorang pangeran tampan, dilatarbelakangi cahaya matahari sore yang membias lewat jendela koridor, berhenti di tengah tangga, berbalik, satu kaki menapak anak tangga yang lebih tinggi dan sebelah tangan terangkat ke atas. Seolah siap meminang putri idaman.

Tentu saja dengan berbekal berbagai aplikasi pemanipulasi kenyataan, esok para _fangirls_ yang tidak pernah belajar bagaimana mengambil foto _diam-diam_ ini akan mendekorasi barang-barang pribadinya dengan sosok Takasugi Shinsuke yang tengah melamar mereka.

"Masih mutung habis dimarahin Ginpachi?"

Shinpachi cemberut.

(padahal sebenarnya jantungnya masih jumpalitan)

"Akhir-akhir ini udah biasa, kan," sahutnya.

"Ooh," balas Takasugi. "Kalau gitu, reaksinya biasa aja, dong. Ayo jalan, aku keburu laper, nih," lanjutnya. Ia menaiki satu anak tangga, dan dengan gerakan dan ekspresi senormal anak-anak iseng memetik bunga di pinggir jalan, pemuda dengan sebelah mata ditutup _gantai_ itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shinpachi.

"AKU JUGA MAU DIGANDENG!"

"Mana boneka santetku, sialan itu kacamata busuk—"

"Laper? Tadi Takasugi- _sama_ bilang laper? MEREKA MAU MAKAN BARENG?!"

" _OMG,_ TAKASUGI- _SAMA_ , MAKAN AKU AJA!"

Dan _massa_ di sekitar mereka mendadah heboh. Kamera terlupakan, ponsel terlempar, _kokoro_ remuk dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Agak risih, Shinpachi berusaha menarik tangannya. Kan gawat kalau nanti ada ambulans berjajar di gerbang sekolah dan dua orang terduga pelakunya malah melenggang santai. "Takasugi- _san_ , ada banyak orang," ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Terus?" Takasugi mah cuek. Salah besar Shinpachi berharap dia sedikit saja peka.

"Aduh, jangan begini, dong. Kan aku—uh, malu."

"Malu?" Shinpachi bisa mendengar Takasugi terkekeh. "Gandengan doang kok malu?" menoleh, sebentuk seringaian tercetak di wajahnya. "Sini aku ajarin dulu hal-hal yang baru pantas dibilang malu-maluin."

"Eh—jangan!" refleks, Shinpachi menutup wajahnya. Tiba-tiba nanti pemuda nekad di hadapannya main nyosor atau ngapain, jantung dan mental Shinpachi belum siap.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Perlahan, Shinpachi menurunkan telapak tangannya.

"Kayaknya udah semangat lagi, tuh," Mendongak, ia bertatapan dengan Takasugi yang masih menyeringai. "Tapi aku beneran laper. Mau mampir kemana?" Menulikan telinga pada hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak menarik mungkin sudah bakat sejak lahir. Dengan enteng ia berbalik, dan dengan tetap berjalan memasang wajah datar, tangan perlahan turun hingga mengunci jemari Shinpachi.

Berusaha keras melawan godaan ayan, Shinpachi berusaha keras bereaksi datar. "Ah, aku nggak nafsu makan," sahutnya.

"Gitu?" Takasugi terdengar tak acuh. "Berarti sudah seminggu aku makan sendiri, nih. _Tryout_ segitu pentingnya, ya."

"Iyalah!" Sebelah tangan Shinpachi yang bebas meremas kertas ulangan di kantong. "Soal-soal _tryout_ kan mirip sama Ujian Nasional!"

"Heeh," menyahut ringan, Takasugi masih tidak menoleh. Melirik pun tidak. "Tapi, kan, nilai di ijazah SMA nggak penting-penting amat. Sepanjang bisa kuliah, Cuma angka mah, bodo amat."

"Kamu enak bisa bilang gitu!" Dengan wajah memerah, Shinpachi membentak. "Orang pinter kayak Takasugi- _san_ , pasti bisa kuliah di universitas top, ya."

"Shinsuke," mendadak Takasugi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Shinpachi nyaris mencium punggung Takasugi. Pemuda itu mendongak, dan matanya bertubrukan dengan sorot galak warna _olive_. Alis tipis yang tercetak curam itu berkerut. "Segitu susahnya, ya, panggil namaku?"

"Eh—" Shinpachi membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. "Habis, nanti _fans_ -mu—"

"Padahal kita udah ada empat bulan, lho."

"Makanya, nanti _fans_ -mu—"

"Kamu apa-apanya kenapa dipikir segitunya, sih?" tukas Takasugi, nada biacaranya mulai menajam.

"Bukan—" Shinpachi menelan ludah. Empat bulan bersama, sedikit-sedikit ia jadi tahu mana Takasugi yang pasang muka _default_ dan mana Takasugi yang benar-benar kesal. Dan sekarang, Takasugi (yang masih menggandeng tangannya) sedang _sangat_ kesal.

Takasugi _tidak_ bodoh, itu hal yang pasti. Dia jelas tahu cewek-cewek seluruh sekolah entah kenapa berambisi menominasikannya sebagai salah satu keajabain dunia, padahal dia sudah secara terbuka mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _gay_. Mengencani Shinpachi juga di publik—walau memang hal itu sering membuat Shinpachi agak tidak nyaman.

Lah, habis, gosipnya ada beberapa biji _yandere_ nyelip di kerumunan _fangirls_.

Shinpachi masih mau merasakan hidup sampai beranak-cucu—eh, kalau Takasugi serius dengannya, mungkin kata 'anak-cucu' harus dicoret, ya.

Mungkin tingkat kecuekan Takasugi yang irasional itu bukan bakat dari lahir, namun efek samping terlalu banyak dipuja-puja dan dibuatkan altar lengkap dengan sajen Yakulk segar sejak menginjak usia puber.

"Bukan gimana?"

Aduh, dengan wajah segalak dan nada seketus itu, Shinpachi rasanya mengerti perasaan kakaknya yang jadi PMS tiap hari diteror sidang skripsi.

"Anu, Takasugi- _san_ , maksudku—"

 _GRUUUK_.

"Eh?"

"Ah," Takasugi mengelus perutnya. "Itu tadi aku," ucapnya.

Shinpachi berkedip—"Haha—mph," masih cukup waras untuk tidak memancing kemarahan Takasugi, Shinpachi membekap mulutnya sendiri. Duh, cowok di hadapannya udah ganteng, tapi juga beneran imut. _Moe gap-_ nya asli cocok dijadikan _husbando_ idaman. Coba kalau nggak galak-galak banget.

"Salahmu, nih," protes Takasugi, membuang muka. Genggamannya entah kenapa agak semakin erat. "Kan aku sudah bilang laper banget. Malah ngebuang energiku nggak jelas gini."

"Eeh? Tapi aku kan—" Shinpachi baru akan mengeluarkan jurus _tsukkomi_ andalannya saat terlihat olehnya telinga yang memerah, menyembul dari balik rambut yang mungkin sengaja dibuat berantakan. Remaja kelas tiga SMA itu berkedip. "Takasugi- _san_?"

"Apa," tumben-tumbennya, Takasugi tidak menoleh saat dipanggil. Jejak warna merah itu menjalar hingga lehernya.

Shinpachi tertawa kecil, dan kali ini Takasugi menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal yang hanya setengah hati.

"Bangsat, malah ketawa."

"Habis," Shinpachi tidak sanggup menahan senyum lebarnya. Wajah Takasugi memerah dan alisnya berkerut, namun pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tetap berusaha sok _stay cool_ dan kalem. "Habis, Takasugi- _san_ imut."

Mendecakkan lidah, Takasugi mendadak mencubit pipi Shinpachi sampai ia berseru, "Aduh!" dan diiringi dengan gerakan mengusap sebelah pipi yang memerah. "Lho, kok aku dicubit?" protesnya.

"Habis, kamu kayak nggak pernah ngaca."

 **.**

Kalau ada yang bilang Shinpachi selalu dihantui kutukan angka delapan, saat ini juga Shinpachi ingin mengejar mulut yang seenak upil mengatakan hal itu dan menawarkan padanya asupan berjalan yang bernotabene sebagai pacarnya. Kepengin rasanya membuat poster bertuliskan 'segala macam pose tersedia! _Monggo_ , boleh lho diicip-icip sedikit. Bonus rasa perawan anak umur 17 tahun' dan menyembah-nyembah sumber gosip itu, asal yang punya mulut mau bertanggungjawab merubah fitnahnya menjadi kenyataan.

Karena sekarang dia benar-benar membutuhkan keajaiban yang bisa membantunya menjawab soal-soal ini dengan benar.

Bukan, dia bukannya salah belajar lagi.

Tapi soal kali ini mustahil dituntaskan dengan jurus andalannya setiap mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang—mengarang bebas. Masalahnya, dengan beralasan "Ini kan demi kebaikan kalian juga," guru berkacamata yang lebih sering melirik buku porno dibanding portofolio muridnya itu memberikan lima nomor esai yang persis tugas _paper_ anak kuliah. Lengkap dengan _in-text citation_ , referensi, bahkan nomor terakhir mengharuskan esai sepanjang minimal satu halaman itu ditulis dengan dasar penelitian ilmiah berbasis akademis—tentu saja penelitian siapa, tahun berapa, diterbitkan dimana, tentang apa hingga kenapa memilih penelitian tersebut sebagai dasar esainya harus dicantumkan lengkap. Tema ditentukan, topik disudutkan, bahkan gagasan utama serta kalimat pendukungnya dipertanyakan.

Shinpachi pusing. Kalau saat ini ayahnya kebetulan memanggilnya dari seberang sungai Sanzu, mungkin tanpa pikir panjang ia bakal langsung berenang ke sana. Kalau sampai dia sekali lagi harus mengantongi kertas ulangan dengan nilai empat—atau parahnya lagi, minus empat—ia yakin Ginpachi tidak akan segan-segan mem _bully_ nya hingga masuk liang lahat, jadi sekalian saja ia lompat indah duluan ke alam sana.

( _well, fuck you_ )

Terpojok, satu-satunya usaha yang bisa dilakukan Shinpachi adalah dengan mengusap keringat dingin yang mulai menganak sungai di leher dan dahinya. Berabe urusannya kalau Ginpachi sampai menemukan bahan _bully_ an lain; kertas yang ada bekas tetesan air, misalnya.

Menghela napas, Shinpachi terdiam. Menajamkan pendengaran. Berusaha tidak lirik kanan-kiri, takut kecolongan Ginpachi yang daya penjagaannya sewaktu ulangan suka sulit ditebak. Kelas hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan pensil atau pulpen, dan beberapa kali terdengar penghapus bergesekan dengan kertas. Semua murid berkonsentrasi penuh pada esai sepanjang empat halaman folio yang tersedia di atas meja masing-masing.

Hanya debar jantung Shinpachi yang ribut.

Berusaha memasang wajah datar, jarinya perlahan bergerak meraih kotak pensil, sementara tangan kanannya pura-pura ikutan menulis sesuatu di lembar jawabannya. Begitu ujung kukunya menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang bukan permukaan meja, Shinpachi menelan ludah gugup.

Perlahan, dengan gerakan sangat perlahan—padahal ia tahu waktunya semakin mepet—Shinpachi menarik keluar sepotong kertas yang dilipat rapi. Meletakkan lembar soalnya buru-buru di atas potongan kertas itu, jantung Shinpachi berdentam semakin tak karuan.

 _Buset buset buset—dewa-dewa di khayangan, Dewa_ Cheesecake _yang mahabaik—tolong, tolong, tolong biarkan aku dapat nilai delapan sekali ini saja_.

Gemetar, Shinpachi berusaha menyingkirkan lembar soal itu, mengintip sepotong kertas yang lipatannya masih licin.

Seharusnya dia sudah merangkum materi hari ini di dalam situ. Satu nomor saja nggak apa-apa, kan—

"Nanti dapat minus empat lagi, lho," mendadak terdengar suara berat bernada malas di belakang punggung Shinpachi, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak. Lututnya membentur laci, membuat suara-suara ribut bergelodakan.

Kepala-kepala tertoleh, dan pemilik suara berat itu—Ginpachi- _sensei_ , menunduk, meraih lembar soal Shinpachi. Saat itulah potongan kertas berisi contekan yang ditulis Shinpachi mati-matian dengan huruf ekstra kecil berdempetan terlihat.

Ginpachi mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya, mendecakkan lidah. Ia memungut kertas kecil itu bahkan sebelum Shinpachi ingat bernapas.

"Masa ulangan Bahasa Jepang nyontek, Shinpachi- _kun_? Kamu orang mana, sih?"

Shinpachi kicep. Tidak berani melirik beberapa orang yang sudah mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara waktu ujian tetap berjalan.

"Tidak ada perlawanan?" Ginpachi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah—"

"Itu punyaku," mendadak terdengar suara dari belakang Shinpachi. Suara yang terlalu familiar—lagipula, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di belakang Shinpachi. Menoleh pelan-pelan seolah lehernya kaku karena salah tidur, lidah Shinpachi terasa kering.

Di belakangnya, Takasugi duduk santai dengan tangan menyangga dagu. Ginpachi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hm? Ini? Kenapa ada di mejanya Shinpachi, Takasugi- _kun_?"

Takasugi terkekeh, memperlihatkan kertas jawabannya yang masih bersih sama sekali. "Seperti yang _sensei_ lihat sendiri, aku nggak bisa ngerjain. Tadi pagi aku baru dikasih tahu ada ulangan, dan karena yang ngasih tahu Shimura, aku suruh dia tanggung jawab, bikinin contekan. Cuma kamunya aja yang masuk terlalu awal—semangat banget mau ngasih ulangan, bangsat. Jadi dia nggak sempat ngasihin contekannya. Empat puluh menitku terbuang percuma gara-gara Shimura terlalu takut nyerahinnya, dan aku hilang sabar. Tanya saja Bansai, aku tahu dia daritadi lirik-lirik sini, mungkin gara-gara capek dengerin kursinya Shimura kutendang terus."

Ginpachi, dengan setengah hati, menoleh menatap pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek di samping Takasugi. "Benar begitu, Bansai- _kun_?"

"Ya. Shinsuke berisik, kalau boleh kubilang," ucapnya, menunjukkan esai yang baru terisi setengah. Raut mukanya terlihat kesal. "Berkat dia, konsentrasiku jadi buyar dan baru mau kupanggil _sensei_ , tapi _sensei_ sudah jalan duluan ke belakang. Kupikir mau menegur Shinsuke, tapi malah belok ke bangku Shimura. Salah sasaran, kalau boleh kubilang."

Ginpachi menghela napas, namun kemudian ia mengantongi kertas contekan itu. "Sebelum pulang sekolah, temui aku di kantor, Takasugi- _kun_ ," putusnya, lalu berbalik.

Shinpachi, akhirnya, mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Kepalanya berputar cepat—pikirannya terbagi antara nasib Takasugi yang malah asyik melipat kertas soal ulangannya menjadi bentuk pesawat dan bagaimana akhirnya ia nanti akan meminta maaf. Masalah ulangannya yang belum dikerjakan satupun dipikir nanti.

"Sst."

Dilihat dari belakang begini, punggung lebar Ginpachi- _sensei_ kayaknya enak banget dibuat pengganti papan _darts_. Dengan bahu sekokoh itu tak mungkin akan meleset jauh.

"Sst. Shimura," bisikan itu sedikit mengeras. Lebih karena kaget mendengar namanya disebut, Shinpachi menoleh.

Bansai, dengan wajah tetap menunduk dan tangan kanan sibuk mengisi lembar jawabannya sendiri, mengulurkan kertas jawaban.

Shinpachi cengo.

"Ambil, goblok," Bansai menggoyangkan kertas itu. Shinpachi menoleh ke depan, namun Ginpachi masih memunggungi mereka. Dengan cepat, Shinpachi menyambar kertas yang diulurkan Bansai, dan buru-buru memasukkan kertas jawabannya sendiri ke laci. Tepat saat itu, Ginpachi menaiki panggung kayu, dan dengan pantat disandarkan di ujung meja guru, kembali mengawasi jalannya ulangan.

Shinpachi menelan ludah. Tidak ada jalan kembali—termasuk untuk mengambil lembar jawabannya yang tersimpan rapi di laci.

Merutuki kebodohannya yang seolah tanpa batas, Shinpachi pasrah dan akhirnya memandang kertas jawaban yang diberikan Bansai—

Yang ternyata sudah terisi semua, kecuali kolom nama dan absen.

Shinpachi berkedip. Tulisannya terlihat familiar—

"Satu menit lagi. Takasugi- _kun_ , jangan luncurkan pesawat soal dari jendela," terdengar suara Ginpachi, dan beberapa anak yang sudah selesai tertawa.

"Cerewetnya nanti saja, _sensei_. Berisik," sahut Takasugi santai, membuat guru berkacamata di depan hanya mendengus sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Bila perasaan bersalah itu mewujud batu, mungkin Shinpachi saat ini sudah berubah menjadi Malin Kundang atau Batu Menangis. Jarinya yang memegang pensil terasa kaku. Kolom nama dan absen sangat menggoda untuk diisi, namun ulu hatinya terasa ditonjok setiap kali huruf kecil-kecil yang terlihat ditulis serapi mungkin itu masuk pandangannya.

Tentu saja ia tahu tulisan siapa ini.

"Jangan lupa tulis nama, Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura, _sensei_!"

"—walau jawabanmu benar semua, tetap akan kuberi nol," Ginpachi mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru, melirik jam tangannya.

"Kok gitu?!" terdengar suara protes seseorang dari bangku belakang, dan Ginpachi mendecakkan lidah.

"Mana mungkin aku hapal tulisan tangan kalian, kan?"

Keringat dingin dengan sensasi berbeda mengalir di tengkuk Shinpachi. Ia merasa kaki kursinya didorong dari belakang, dan ia menelan ludah.

Meraih pensil, ia menggerakkan tangannya takut-takut dan berhenti di pojok kanan atas, tepat di samping kolom nilai. Menuliskan sebuah nama di sana.

 **.**

"Hebat ya kamu, tahan dibawelin si Ginpachi itu hampir tiap kali selesai pembagian nilai," ucap Takasugi, meregangkan punggungnya.

Shinpachi diam saja, berjalan sambil menunduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi tetap saja soalnya tidak berperikemanusiaan. Masih untung tidak kuprotes," ia berujar lagi. "Nah, mumpung besok libur, hari ini kamu mau temani aku makan, kan? Sesukamu, deh, mau makan apa," karena Shinpachi tidak kunjung menjawab, pemuda dengan sebelah mata tertutup _gantai_ itu menoleh. "Oi, ngomong, kek."

"Anu, Takasugi- _san_ ," Shinpachi akhirnya bersuara. Ia menggenggam tasnya serat. "Aku—kurasa, mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak mengambil pilihan universitas yang sama denganmu," ucapnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Takasugi terdiam. Bersandar santai pada dinding, menyilangkan kaki, kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku. Menatap Shinpachi dengan atensi penuh. Menunggu kalimat— _penjelasan_ —selanjutnya.

Shinpachi menarik napas. "Nilai-nilaiku akhir-akhir ini selalu jeblok. Uh… mungkin Takasugi- _san_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, tapi bagiku, itu… memalukan. Padahal aku juga belajar setiap hari. Rasanya, mengincar universitas yang sama dengan Takasugi- _san_ itu… terlalu tinggi," mendongak, Shinpachi merasa matanya memanas.

"Takasugi- _san_ , bisa pulang bersamamu seperti ini saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Terimakasih untuk selama ini, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ulangan tadi. Akhirnya aku dengan sangat pengecutnya menuliskan namaku, padahal itu jelas-jelas jawaban Takasugi- _san_ ," bibir Shinpachi gemetar. "Terimakasih sudah mengembalikanku ke kenyataan. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha—" sebutir airmata jatuh.

"Takasugi- _san_ terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih. Seharusnya, mungkin sejak awal aku tidak dekat-dekat. Tidak apa-apa kalau Cuma aku yang jatuh… tapi setidaknya, aku tidak ingin membawa Takasugi- _san_ bersamaku."

Takasugi masih terdiam. Shinpachi mengusap wajahnya, dan menghela napas.

Nah, ia sudah menyampaikan semua yang ingin dikatakannya.

Tapi selain perasaan bersalah yang masih menumpuk setinggi gunung di dadanya, ada perasaan aneh lain yang membuat perutnya mual.

Shinpachi baru akan berbalik saat mendadak ia merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam. Mengerjapkan mata, Shinpachi menatap Takasugi tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kapasitas otak pemuda di hadapannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti implikasi ocehannya. "Anu, Takasugi- _san_ —"

"Shinsuke."

Shinpachi mengangkat alis. "Eh?"

"Shinsuke. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan?" genggaman tangannya entah kenapa semakin erat.

"Uh—anu—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," potong Takasugi.

Shinpachi menahan napas.

 _Apa hanya perasaanku, atau Takasu—Shinsuke-_ san _, terlihat… sedih?_

Sepotong senyum lemah terbit di bibir Takasugi, membuat jantung Shinpachi mendadak terasa ngilu.

"Seharusnya bilang dari awal kalau kamu ada masalah dengan universitas pilihanku. Aku tidak keberatan menggantinya," ucap Takasugi—dengan nada yang, kalau Shinpachi tidak salah mengartikannya, terdengar benar-benar sedih.

Tangan kiri Takasugi bergerak menyisir rambut Shinpachi, dan mengacak puncak kepalanya lembut. "Atau kalau kamu yang keberatan aku seenaknya—kayak katamu kemarin, kapanpun, aku bisa membantumu belajar. Ayolah, kita sudah jalan selama empat bulan, belum pernah sekalipun kamu minta bantuanku. Bahkan kadang aku harus ngingetin kalau kita itu _pacaran_ ," tawa terpaksa menyusul kemudian.

"Aku, kan, bisa bingung juga. Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku yang suka padamu—"

"Bukan!" Shinpachi menukas tiba-tiba, membuat Takasugi tersentak kaget.

"Aku—aku—kan sudah bilang! Bisa pulang bareng saja rasanya seneng banget! Takasugi- _san_ tahu, waktu pertama kali tukeran alamat _email_ , jantungku rasanya mau meledak?!" dengan wajah merah padam, Shinpachi mengomel. "Tapi level kita terlalu beda! Sampai kapanpun, mana mungkin senter bisa disandingkan dengan matahari? Aku—kalau dibandingkan dengan Takasugi- _san_ , terlalu jauh—bahkan juga banyak _fans_ Takasugi- _san_ yang nggak terima kita ja-ja-jadian, aku—"

Rentetan protes Shinpachi baru berhenti saat mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Takasugi. Shinpachi membelalak kaget—dan wajahnya memanas saat menyadari tangan kiri Takasugi, entah sejak kapan, bergerak turun, dengan lembut mengelus pipi dan garis rahangnya.

Selewat dua detik (bagi Shinpachi itu dua abad _terindah_ ), Takasugi melepas ciumannya.

"'Takasugi- _san_ ', 'Takasugi- _san_ ', berisik, tahu," Takasugi mengetukkan dahinya pada poni Shinpachi dengan sangat lembut. "Shinpachi."

Shinpachi, masih dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan wajah semerah dan sepanas tomat panggang, tergagap. "Shi-Shi-Shin-Shinsuke- _san_ —"

Takasugi tertawa.

"Lagipula, aku nggak pernah bilang _skydiving_ bersamamu itu nggak seru."

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Anjay ini apaan niiiiih why makin nggak jelas /nangis

Ini ceritanya ngambil implikasi dari Icarus' Wings; 'terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari, sayap Icarus meleleh, dan dia terhempas jatuh ke laut Crete'. Siapa yang jadi matahari, sayap, Icarus dan laut… uuugh keliatan maksa banget—whyyy makin kesini makin menyeleweng dari prompt (halah, emang pernah gitu grasp prompt) dan makin nggak jelas omfg maafkaaan /sujud

Anyway, thanks to **Moon Waltz** yang udah nge-held event ini lagi! I won't even started to write if it wasn't thanks to you. Walo ujung-ujungnya kayaknya micchan cuman ngotori ya /cries

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, juga rekan seperjuangan nulis yang micchan sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
